Talk:Indian Empire/@comment-27510151-20171013192215
Military development -------- After a much needed modernization of the IAF, the IAF has decided to finally invest in new uniforms and equipment for the infantry and other such units. The intention is to equip the soldier to ensure a dramatic increase in his lethality, survivability and mobility while making the soldier "a self-contained fighting machine". The future Indian soldier has arrived, and with many upgrades. DRDO's F-INSAS packaged will offer the soldier the following: The core systems of F-INSAS comprise helmet and visor, clothing, weapons and accessories. The helmet is an integrated assembly equipped with helmet mounted flash light, thermal sensors and night vision device, digital compass, video cameras, computer and nuclear, chemical and biological sensors, with audio headsets. The visor is intended to be integrated and to act as a heads-up display monitor equivalent to two 17-inch computer monitors. The personal clothing of the infantry soldier of the future would be lightweight with a bullet-proof jacket. The futuristic jacket would be waterproofed yet breathable. The new attire will enable the troops to carry extra load and resist the impact of nuclear, chemical and biological warfare. Uniform will also carry solar chargers for charging palmtops and other attached electronic equipment. It will contain external oxygen supply and respirator providing protection against gas and smoke and will include flame-retardant, carbonised viscose undergarments, fire-proof knee and elbow pads, bullet-proof armoured waistcoat designed to stop a bullet, ceramic armour plates covering the front, back and groin and an armoured helmet capable of stopping a 9mm round at close range. The new uniform will have vests with sensors to monitor the soldier’s health parameters and provide quick medical relief. New boots that are more comfortable and offer better protection against hard terrain and shrapnel. New back pack frame to hold personal computer integrated with radio and GPS. Solar chargers for charging electronic equipment. The new weapon sub-system includes a thermal weapon sight and laser range finder to provide the soldier with range and direction information. The Global Positioning System (GPS) location information will allow the soldier to call for indirect fire accurately. As for accessories, the soldier will be equipped with Palmtop GPS device for communicating with other soldiers and locate or generate maps to find location, and for situational awareness. The palmtop will inform the soldiers about the location of friendly forces in relation to their own positions. It will also enable them to transfer messages. Terrain equipment gears for various specific missions will also be carried. Thermal imaging, sensors and night vision equipment, currently deployed in weapons systems such as artillery and Main Battle Tanks will be customised to make them portable for soldiers to carry in the battleground. Defence advanced GPS receivers, infra-red sensors, thermal sensors, electro-magnetic sensors and radio frequency sensors will also be carried. These new upgrades to the Indian infantry will give the normal infantry men a large advantage over other nations infantry (like China's and Vietnams). The packaged will begin to face out all other infantry packages in all deployed and not deployed infantry assets of the IAF. The frontline units will be the first to receive the new upgrades.